


Stalker Angel

by ssasakii



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssasakii/pseuds/ssasakii
Summary: As Joe took the last step before his beloved apartment, his heart almost jumped out of his chest as he saw a figure standing along the hallway across his room...





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _A/N:_ English is NOT my native language so I apologize for some possible wrong grammars, wrong tenses , typos and such. Please bear with me.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story!

**_Chapter 1_ **

 

  

Joe felt like somebody’s staring at him even though it was impossible because he lived alone in his apartment. He’s lying on his bed but he kept on glancing up his closed bedroom door. No one’s clearly there but his gut was telling him otherwise. This wasn’t the first time he felt something like this. Occasionally, he would feel that presence while he was in the middle of doing his chores or his day-to-day routine like eating, doing his bills, watching TV and sometimes while he was taking a bath. There was even a time where he turned the shower off and called out “Hello?” just to recall he’s alone, so he continued bathing.

And, also, there were incidents where he felt those eyes observing him not only when he’s at home, but also when he’s outside. Same wave of feeling, he knew it because it felt familiar. It’s eerie in a comforting way was how he describe it. And now he was sensing that presence again as he stared up the ceiling while listening to some music. But he just ignored it like it’s nothing. He heaved a sigh and sat up from his bed as he remembered that his good friend and co-worker, Gwilym, invited him to go someplace.

If you wanted an adventure, Gwil’s an excellent company to have. They had gone to endless road trips grabbing any chance they could, like during weekends or holidays. And sometimes, they would take a long leave from work if necessary. Right now, wherever place Gwil had in mind they only got two days to spend it. He remembered Gwil said something about spending the night in a tent. They have done it countless of times but it’s still one of Joe’s favourite things to do in their trips. A small smile formed his lips remembering some of his adventures with his good friend, as he finished packing up.

He stuffed his things in his rusty looking grey Chevy truck which still worked just fine, even though, sometimes, he had to bring it to the garage to be fixed. It’s the only thing he could afford with his modest salary from working in a small business company named Queen Enterprise, also located in the city. He and his truck had been together for three years. And, so far, it’s practical to use as it had been doing its job, effectively, bringing him to just near places he usually go to, like supermarkets and his work, which was generally a 30-minute drive.

“Heading somewhere again, Mr Mazzello?” one of the apartment’s occupants, Brian, who was a very kind senior would always greet him whenever they passed by each other. Joe then smiled and nodded, “Yeah.”

Brian gave him a light tap on the shoulder and left.

The apartment was a four story old building but it was one of the most peaceful places to live in despite the noise from the streets, because the tenants were carefully chosen and there weren’t any obnoxious ones that had occupied yet. The landlord was even nice as well. He was kind enough to give a reasonable time for his tenants to pay the rent if ever they couldn’t able to pay in the right time. And so far, Joe paid his rents on time.

He got in his truck, placed his seatbelt on and inserted the key into the ignition and started the engine, and it roared to life but… it died soon.

“Ugh! Not this time please”, Joe moaned and tried starting it up again but no good. He huffed. And he tried and tried again but the machine’s failing. Out of his frustration, he hit the steering wheel with his hands and grumbled. “Oh DAMN please, not now!” He rested his head on his hands holding the wheel and feeling hopeless, whispering a little prayer. “Oh God, please don’t let this go down.”

He’s used to his vehicle being like this but it would work after few tries but it seemed to fail him this time. Then he heard a knocking on the window. He glanced up and saw one of his neighbours with brunet hair, and pretty tall whose name was Chace. Joe rolled the truck’s window down.

“You alright?” the brunet asked.

“Yep-well no, I don’t. My car won’t…start –” Joe tried to start it up again and … suddenly, it did.

“Well, it seem does to me” Chace shrugged, smiling.

“Yes!” Joe smiled victoriously and waved to his neighbour goodbye and started to drive away. “Thank God, you run!”

  

* * *

 

“You’re _late_ ,” Gwilym was standing on his front yard. He glanced at his watch emphasizing the word, raising his brows. Joe wasn’t sure if Gwil clicked his tongue.

Joe pushed his car door open and began explaining how his car almost jeopardized their travel plan as he started to take his things out and shifted them in Gwilym’s classic looking Volkswagen red microbus. Compared to Joe’s rusty looking truck, Gwil bought his brand new despite its old looking exterior, it’s the latest model. And it can take them far off places.

“Why don’t you buy a brand new car? Yes, it can be pricey, and at the same time it’s not, because you can use it without having any problems as much since you don’t have to bring it to the repair shop every now and then, ” Gwil said, they’re already settled comfortably inside his vehicle. Joe’s at the passenger seat.

“Why would I? What’s the use of having a friend like you? That’s why I befriended you because I know I can use a lift every now and then” Joe chuckled. And Gwilym just smiled, rolling his eyes.

“I hate to break it to you, mate. But I don’t really have any destination plan in mind right now. I just wanted to drive.”

“It’s alright. That only means more adventures, right? But the thing is, we only got two days.”

“I know. Maybe we can just set up camp at the side of the road right like we usually do?”

They chuckled and Joe turned the radio on and they blasted the volumes up and sang along even if they got the lyrics wrong. They were having the best times of their life and they didn’t want it to end just yet. Gwil drove and drove on hours and so and went from state to another state. They would only stopover to gas or to grab some snacks. By the evening, they set up camp in the woods not too far from the road, a perfect place to settle in for the night. They just roasted some sausages they bought along the way being their dinner.

As the stars decided to appear from the vast night sky, Joe and Gwil lied down in their sleeping mats, side by side, and let themselves get lost staring up above.

They talked about different things, their crazy experiences from school or childhood, with their first loves, crushes and their crazy co-workers or just some stupid but funny things from work and it just goes on and they had a good laugh until the silence engulfed them. They never ran out of things to talk about. That’s how good their friendship was.

“I don’t want to go home yet.” Gwil moaned and Joe chuckled and silently said, “Yeah.”

As the night got deeper, Joe saw that Gwil had fallen asleep. Then he stared back at the stars again to catch constellations, but soon after, Joe felt it again – the presence. He turned to the campfire they set up, where he sensed the familiar presence from. Then, later on, his eyes rested upon the calm burning flames.

 

It felt like home.

 

 

* * *

_After two days... Joe's apartment..._

 

It was almost midnight and the tiredness of Joe was visible in his body. But despite all that he had a fun time.

He parked his truck along the streets being the only parking space available outside the apartment, but you could park on designated parking lots along the area. Then he took his way out and grabbed his travel backpack from the passenger seat and placed it on his shoulder and made his way inside the old building.

He sighed, _home sweet home_. All the tenants seemed to be asleep already as silence surrounded the place except the whooshing of the vehicles outside. He had to take the stairs because the building doesn’t provide any elevators or lifts. His room was located at the fourth floor and there were only two rooms there while the other floors have three.

As he took the last step before his beloved apartment, his heart almost jumped out of his chest as he saw a figure standing along the hallway across his room, its arms were folded and they were silently staring at him. He couldn’t properly process a face since it was a little dark. But he sensed an intensity by the way the stranger looked at him, and Joe was about to say a word when he felt a lump in his throat and, suddenly, he felt terrified as that familiar eerie feeling crawled over him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? *nervous*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young blond man with muscular built, wearing a grey sweater and black jeans stepped inside. His expression was unreadable. But his pale green eyes considerably, coming to rest at Joe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _A/N:_ English is NOT my native language, so I apologize for some grammatical errors, typos wrong use of tenses and such.
> 
>  
> 
> Please Enjoy!

_**Chapter 2** _

 

 

He searched for his keys and stopped halfway as he suddenly felt that familiar presence again. He turned his head to the direction, and almost had a heart attack as he saw a figure standing, staring at his way. And for some strange reason, he felt goosebumps rising over his nape and he suddenly had the urge to hurry inside. So he turned away, and continued searching for his keys but this time in panic. And once he unlocked his apartment, he went inside, instantly, shutting the door. Then he half run into his bedroom letting his backpack fall over the floor. He felt cold sweat dripping down from his temple.

_What was that?_

Joe heaved multiple breathes to calm himself down. Why did he felt terrified by the presence of a harmless looking man? Now he thought that he acted rude back there for running away like that. But the other side of him told him to not dare open the door to acknowledge the presence of the stranger.

_New neighbour? Maybe._

He didn't able to get a better view of the stranger’s face if he actually was a new neighbour or an old occupant, since it's too dark and his frightened state earlier got the best of him. So Joe, feeling guilty, went for the door again, hoping to properly apologize to whoever that was. He blew a sigh before he turned the door open, and the dark empty lobby welcomed him, the man was nowhere to be found.

 

* * *

_QUEEN ENTERPRISE, 10 AM_

 

 

“Have you felt it? …Like someone’s watching you, so you turn to that direction and see nothing?” Joe turned his swivel office chair around Gwil’s direction who was busy checking the newly delivered supplies. They were assigned in the Supplies Department.

“Hm..yeah? Maybe it's just our brain playing with us.” Gwil briefly looked at Joe and continued with his work.

“Maybe? _Maybe_ not.” Joe shrugged but was still playing with his chair.

“Hmm. What do you mean?” he glanced up at Joe.

“Well… It’s strange. I can’t remember when I started to feel it. But I occasionally felt that certain presence wherever I go, you know, like I'm being watched.”

“What? Do you have some stalker ghost?” Gwil chuckled.

“I’ve thought about that but I'd rather not entertain the idea”, Joe rubbed his finger on his chin.

“Heh. Why? Can you feel its presence right now?” Gwil chuckled again, but nervously this time, observing Joe.

Then Joe became silent as if trying to sense something, when the door suddenly opened, making the two men jumped from their places.

“Gentlemen”, Mr Hollander, the administrative head, started.

“Jesus! You scared us,” Gwilym exclaimed.

Mr Hollander, ignoring them, continued to usher the new face inside, “This is Mr Ben Hardy, your new companion here. From now on, he will be joining you in this office. _Yay_!” he said, rather, nonchalantly.

A young blond man with muscular built, wearing a grey sweater and black jeans stepped inside. His expression was unreadable and he just gave a small nod at the two. His pale green eyes considerably, coming to rest at Joe.

“So Ben,” Mr Hollander glanced at the lad but it didn’t move his eyes away from Joe, “…here is Gwilym and Joseph, and they will help you get familiarized on the work here, mostly just about the supplies, so I bet you’ll get the knack of it in time. If you have any concerns, though, you can always come to my office and address it to me.” Then he gave Ben a small pat and left, closing the door behind him as he did.

Joe and Gwilym exchanged glances as to who would teach the new guy. Then they came to an agreement for it to be Gwilym, since he knew the work better.

“So…” Gwil started but the lad spoke at the same time saying, “Joseph.”

Joe stopped at what he just started to decide doing and turned, blinking in confusion. And in that short moment of meeting eyes with this odd newcomer, a feeling of familiarity washed over him.

 “It seems like he wants you, Joe,” Gwil coughed slightly and quietly left the two to continue what he was doing before Joe and Mr Hollander had distracted him.

“Just…call me Joe. My friends call me that”, he, hesitantly, approached Ben.

“As if you got any friends, Joseph,” Gwilym couldn't help but to tease.

Joe rolled his eyes, waving him off. Then he turned his head over to Ben. His pale green eyes were deep and piercing. But there was something with this lad which gave Joe a sense that he had seen him before but just couldn't point out where. Ben stayed, unfailingly, focused at him. “Have we met before?” Joe raised a brow.

“Not that I know of,” Ben surprisingly has a deep stern voice. And he also got a deep accent.

Gwilym perked up to hearing his accent. “From which part of England were you born?”

“I grew up in Sherborne”, he quietly stated but was still focused on Joe. And it started to make Joe a little uncomfortable but decided to just ignore it and walked over to his desk.

“I’m from London.” Gwil said but Ben didn’t pay any mind.

“What do you usually do here?” Ben asked Joe this time following him over his desk.

“We list down and check-up the stocks delivered. And right now, as you can see, we’re kind of loaded because new stocks of supplies have arrived earlier. These are usually the times when our schedules are full. So it’s a good thing we have you right now.” Joe chuckled and he sensed a glow in Ben’s eyes but his expression stayed the same. He just nodded and listened before quietly saying, “I'm also glad I have you right now.”

 

* * *

_LUNCH TIME 12:15pm_

 

 

Joe took a bite of his burger and leaned closer to Gwil who's sitting across from him, and whispered, “Have you heard what Ben said to me earlier?”

They're seated at the diner just across their office. That's where they and some of their co-workers usually had their lunch.

“Which one? Was it the concern in his voice as he noticed your little paper cut and the way he treated them? Or the--"

Joe closed his eyes cutting Gwil off, “Okay, I know, I know."

Joe felt his face reddened, looking at his finger which has a band aid on, because his friend was right. Gwil had been giving him looks, earlier, everytime Ben would say or do something that's quite absurd like suddenly, calling Joe’s attention just to say nothing and simply stare at him, making the ginger-haired man feel conscious as if there was some dirt on his face, and then how Ben just suddenly held his hand to look over his finger that got paper cut by accident as if it's something serious. They even had to argue about it, but Ben insisted that it – the simple wound – wasn’t something to take lightly and so he treated it, cleaning and putting a band aid on it. Joe could still feel the warmth and gentleness by how he held it.

“What? Are there more of that I didn't know of?” Joe could see the glint in his friend's eyes and he felt something in his stomach but he didn't like it.

“Stop looking at me like that", Joe looked away and into the doors seeing Ben coming inside. He felt his heart jumped slightly, his hazel eyes locking with him.

Gwilym, who wasn't aware, continued speaking in between bites of his pasta, “What? I can almost certainly say that he's hitting on you,” he smirked.

“Stop. He's here" Joe hissed, glancing over at his friend and before Gwil could ask who, Ben was already standing behind him, and like Joe has suspected, his eyes never left him.

“Ben!” Joe managed a smile.

“Hey, mate!” Gwil greeted, even though he knew he would just be ignored by the way this strange man looked at his friend. In their years of friendship never had he encountered someone so much focused, or should he say, _obviously_ interested towards Joe. And they never really talked about such things that much. Yes, they shared about their crushes, usually he does, but Joe seemed like not interested in anyone lately. His eyes met Joe and he gave him an ‘ _I told you so’_ look receiving an eye roll from Joe.

Joe, hesitantly, scooted closer to the window and offered the empty space of his seat to Ben, tapping his hand over it. However, even before Ben could sit, Gwil stopped him and nearly stood up, “Here… Take mine, mate. I'm finished.”

Joe looked at his friend in disbelief and shifted his eyes down to Gwilym’s plate. It's empty, while he's still halfway to finishing his burger.

“Don't you want anything more? My treat,” Joe said just to convince Gwil not to leave him with this guy.

But Gwil, knowing him, stood up and even guided Ben to his seat and said, “Thanks for the offer, mate. But you should’ve asked me earlier, and besides, we still got plenty of things needed to be done.” Then he, dramatically, looked at his watch as if his time was that precious to be wasted, and added, “Just treat Ben, instead. So _see you later_ and you too, Ben.” He gave a knowing smile at Joe since Ben was facing his back to him. He gave a light pat on Ben’s shoulder before leaving them completely.

“We should always eat like this together,” Ben had a smile on his lips.

Was Joe seeing it, correctly? Because this was the first time he saw Ben smiled since earlier.

“I didn't know, you can… smile" Joe smiled with amusement in his eyes and nodded as he approved of himself, “You should smile often.”

“Alright, especially if there's a reason to", Ben said, holding his gaze, so Joe had to look away and motioned a waiter for a menu, then he handed Ben the list of menu after the waiter gave one to them.

“It's on me, choose anything you like", Joe pointed at the menu as he noticed that Ben would never leave his eyes from him. But the young man just gave it a glimpse, more of following the motion of Joe's hand without looking directly at the menu and stared back at him.

“What if you're the one I like?”

Joe coughed a bit and fidgeted over his seat, feeling slightly uncomfortable.  “Just choose, Ben.”

And the lad finally looked at the menu.

Joe, silently, observed him. He didn't want to assume that this young man was hitting on him. They just met, and to Joe, that seemed impossible

“If you continue watching me like that, I would _melt_ ,” Ben chuckled, turning up his head back to Joe as he closed the menu, and the latter blushed, looking away. “I'll just have what you had ordered", Ben continued, his eyes moved over Joe's burger.

Joe realized that he hadn't touched his food since Gwil left. What? Was he just waiting for Ben to order so they can eat together? He brushed the thought aside and asked if he wanted anything more and the blond just shook his head, so Joe waved for a waiter to tell his co-worker’s order.

As they waited, Joe decided to continue eating his burger. He wanted to say something just anything to cut the awkwardness but Ben’s stare was holding him back. So he played the unused tissue on the table, fiddling his fingers along its soft texture and finally, decided to break the silence. He coughed, “So… do you usually do that, you know, stare at people? It’s honestly making me uncomfortable.”

“Can you blame me if you're wonderful to look at?”, The blond’s face was serious. His pale green eyes never left him.

 Joe felt his cheeks flushed, “I told you. It's making me uncomfortable. And I'm sorry to say this but I don't like you. I mean, I don't hate you, either. Just…whatever your plan is, stop it right now. I'm only interested in being friends with you,” he couldn't look straight at him.

“Your face is red,” another smile formed up on Ben's lips.

Thankfully, a waiter, finally, came to serve Ben's burger with a glass of water.

This man was unbelievable, Joe turned to look at him, his cheeks reddening even more, and wanting to call him out. But much to his dismay, Ben looked so gentle even if his words were filled with confidence in them, it sounded sincere and that’s why Joe's afraid to believe in them.

“Ben. I don't wanna come off as rude. I appreciate your admiration but I don't wanna hurt you any further.  Stop.”

“Stop me from what?”

Joe was unsure anymore, should he tell him to stop admiring him? That sounded like he’s getting too ahead of himself, right?  So instead he said, “Staring at me.”

“Do you think that's kind of rude? I'm talking with you but I'm looking elsewhere.”

Joe huffed trying to remain calm, “Tell me, Ben. What is it that you want?”

Ben took the first bite of his burger and his eyes lit up, “This is good.”

Joe sighed and decided to finish their conversation there. He drank his water. He stole a glance at Ben to see if he's still staring.

He's not.

 

* * *

_JOE'S APARTMENT, 10 PM_

 

A groan escaped Joe's lips as he placed his backpack on the small old couch in his bedroom. The sight of his dull-looking bed looked like heaven in his eyes. He rubbed his temples and let his body fall down the soft mattress. A loud sigh escaped his lips. _Finally_! It's been quite a long busy day and they had to go overtime to get the job done. So his soft bed was doing its job pretty well tonight. And they still got few things to do tomorrow.

His mind shifted to Ben and his guilt coming back to him. Since after the incident that lunch, Ben had been silent and he never looked at Joe, unless Joe spoke with him, since he had to instruct Ben with things to do.

Gwil noticed it, so, once he and Joe got alone after they asked Ben to deliver the stocks to different offices, he immediately asked his friend what happened. Joe wasn't sure where to start or if it's something necessary to tell. So he just simply told Gwil that he asked Ben to refrain from staring too much.

Gwil made a disappointing “Oh, that's it?” as he expected that Ben had confessed to Joe. Then Joe said that something like that happened but he couldn't tell if that was even a confession so he got to turn him down and Gwil concluded that that's probably the reason behind Ben's sudden quietness, then Gwil even called Joe, _dense._ Was he? Should he have given Ben a chance, instead of turning him down? But Ben, and the way he looked at him, made him feel uncomfortable. Although as Ben stopped, something inside him felt disappointed like he wanted the attention and even felt like he was the one that got turned down.

Should he apologize and clear things up? But what should he say sorry for?

 _‘You’ve hurt his feelings, mate'_ Gwil’s voice resounded his head and it made Joe's heart sank a little, adding more to the guilt he's already feeling. But the last thing he wanted was to hurt Ben.

_‘It's alright'_

Ben's soothing voice cut Joe's endless thoughts, sending him back to reality. And his mind just went blank and calmness surged through him.

He stayed like that for a minute then he felt the familiar presence again, like it's lying beside him keeping him company, making him less lonely. A small smile almost invisible appeared across his lips as he closed his eyes to sleep.

He felt peace.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Hope you guys enjoyed it! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Bear with me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You alright?” Joe heard someone speak. And as he opened his eyes he found himself face to face with an angel.

  **Chapter 3**

 

_JOE'S APARTMENT 9:00 AM_

Giggles erupted from the hallway as Joe locked his apartment door to go to work. He turned and didn't expect to see his neighbour, Rami, who was living across him. Rami's hands were hooked on the waist of his girlfriend who Joe believed the name to be Lucy. The couple stopped from their flirtatious acts as they felt Joe's gaze towards them. Rami smiled “Joe, what's up?”

Joe blinked a few times, and glanced away in embarrassment as he noticed that he’d been staring, “…H-hey, I-uh… I’m sorry…”, he bit his lower lip and about to turn away, but the memory about the incident the other night was something he couldn’t just easily ignore. So he stopped on his tracks and turned back to them, “I just thought you already moved away the other night.”

“Huh? ...No, I mean, I’m still standing here.” Rami furrowed his brows and gestured his hands to himself, half smiling, and Lucy snickered a bit.

“But were you the one that I caught standing here the middle of the night last Sunday?” Joe motioned his hand to where Rami – and the same place where the stranger was standing.

“No. Why?” Rami furrowed his brows, feeling a little curious.

“Impossible" Joe mumbled to himself, his brows knitted together.

He wasn't imagining things back then, he's sure of it. He felt goosebumps rising at the back of his neck, sending down shivers. Rami decided to get his neighbour’s attention as he noticed that he was being out of it, “You okay?”

“Y-yeah. So I, er… gotta go" Joe waved goodbye and made his way to his truck.

 

* * *

“Damn it!” Joe hit the steering wheel with his hands. His truck gave up totally this time after he tried countless times starting the engine.

It seemed that he had to take a bus to work.

He was still thinking about the silhouette of the stranger that night, trying hard to process a face of someone he might know that resembled the figure, but he couldn’t think of one. He closed his eyes tightly shut for a few seconds to try even harder. _Damn it!_ Why was he letting it bother him more than he should? So he just shoved his truck door open and made his way to the bus stop.

While nearing the bus stop, his feet suddenly stopped on its tracks as he saw someone he never expected to see, and had never thought seeing near the area where he lived – as it looked strange in his opinion – his new co-worker, Ben Hardy. He hesitated, but still approached him since there were no other bus stops near the area.

And before he could completely come close to him, Ben turned his head to his direction – his eyes, ever so slightly, lit up and a ghost of a smile appeared across his face as he saw him moving closer. Those smallest of details did not get unnoticed by Joe. ~~~~

Joe gave him a thin smile before he stopped beside him but he made sure to maintain a safe distance. But Ben stepped closer, closing the gap between them.

Joe shifted on his place, feeling uncomfortable of their close proximity. But it’s a different kind of uncomfortable, something like their closeness made him feel suddenly hot, despite the quite chilly morning.

“I never expected to see you here,” Ben said leaning his face a little closer to Joe. His cold breath surprised the latter as it touched his skin sending down shivers and caused him to feel something he shouldn’t feel.

 “You’re the last person I expected to see here as well, so don’t worry,” Joe said without moving an inch.

“Pretty fair”, the blond finally leaned off, shrugging his shoulders. 

Joe nodded not really knowing what to say next, so he decided to just stay silent while they waited.

But then the blond tilted his head back to his direction, “So you live near here?”

Joe sighed as he thought about it, “Yeah… You see that corner? You turn right that path and another right, then just three blocks away and you’ll see my humbled apartment.”

“I’m sure your place is nice,” Joe glanced to Ben this time and caught him smiling.

Then a bus finally stopped and they hopped in, Ben letting him first.

Joe sat three seats away from the back and Ben sat beside him – his shoulders pressed against his. Joe took a peek to see that there’s still enough space for them, so there's no need for Ben to stick too close, though Joe just let him. Their closeness gave him a warm fuzzy feeling. And it didn’t help that Ben’s surprisingly sweet scent lingered through his senses. He smelled like rose. It felt pleasant and calming – nearly tempting him to lean over to take in more of his scent. But he fought the urge as it was really weird.

“H-How about you? Where do you live?” Joe decided to continue the conversation to cut the unexpected thoughts and feelings that he couldn’t keep himself from feeling.

“In an apartment just five blocks away from the bus stop”, Ben answered.

Admittedly, Joe was also curious as to where this young man was staying. Besides, it looked like they’re going to spend more time, now that they’re working in the same office and department after all.

 “Oh,” Joe nodded his head along – couldn’t think of anything to say anymore… again.

An awkward silence enveloped them, but Joe decided to look outside and admire the view of his beloved city, while still being fully aware of Ben’s presence beside him who he felt shifted. Joe looked at him from the corner of his eye and saw Ben turning his head over to his direction.

“Erm…we can hang out in my place sometimes… i-if you want,” Ben said before, abruptly, looking away as if feeling shy.

Joe almost smiled but he had, fortunately, stopped himself from doing so by pursing his lips, and without turning to Ben, he said with a little shrug, “Sure.”

 

* * *

_10:20 AM QUEEN ENTERPRISE_

 

Gwil was surprised to see Ben and Joe coming into the office together and both were twenty minutes late.

“Mind telling me what’s going on and why you are both late?” He even stood from his desk to add to his dramatic start, folding his arms across his chest.

Ben and Joe exchanged glances before they settled in their designated desks, and both had smiles plastered on their faces making Gwil more suspicious.

“Spill the beans, mate,” he turned to his best friend.

“My truck broke up with me so I had to take the bus, and guess who I ran into?” Joe shifted his eyes to Ben who was looking at him, with interest.

Gwil glanced from Joe to Ben, raising his brows as he blinked, “Oh… That’s nice,” placing one hand under his chin, nodding considerably in suspicion.

The phone suddenly rang and Gwil motioned for Ben to answer it, then he leaned closer to Joe and whispered, “So… is that it?”

 Ben kept glancing at them as he answered the call.

“Yes,” Joe nodded and shrugged, looking at Ben, “He’s not that bad.”

“Don’t tell me, you’re falling for him, Joe. The eyes never lie.”

“Shut it, mate,” Joe waved his friend off. And both turned to look at Ben’s direction as they heard the blond murmured something.

“Mr Lee. It’s yours,” Ben waved the phone with his hand and handed the phone over to the taller man as Gwil approached, then he thanked him.  

Ben went beside Joe, afterwards, looking more energetic, “Hey, Joe. Let’s eat lunch together later.” He licked his lips, expectantly.

Joe smiled and glanced at his best friend, trying to weigh his decisions, “Sure. You can join me and Gwil.”

“…okay,” Ben’s smile left his lips in just a second and Joe wondered if he had said something wrong. And Ben just left without any word and started to work.

“Why don’t you _bloody_ ask him yourself?” Gwil’s voice rose up a bit, gaining the attention of his two mates, then he shut the phone down and mumbled, “Bloody hell!”

“What happened?” Joe started.

“I thought it was an important phone call, but guess what? Olivia, or Rebecca or whoever among them was just interested about Ben, asking me his name, where he lived, how old he is and such. I never expected his charisma was _that_ strong.”

Joe looked at Ben who was busy listing some things down. He played his eyes over Ben’s figure, and he had to agree that there’s no doubt concerning his charisma and how lame of him that he was just becoming aware of it now. How his blond wavy dishevelled locks just fell right into its place, how his cute nose matched his angelic face, how those piercing green eyes could look cold and gentle at times, the way his tongue licked his pinkish lips, and how his muscular physique complementing his overall beautiful appearance. He literally looked like an _Angel_ or a human sculpture back from Renaissance Period that came to life _._ Then he wondered how many of his co-workers were crushing on this guy.

“Did you tell them?” there was worry on Joe’s voice that never got unnoticed by Gwilym, but he decided to let it go in the meantime.

“Well, I asked if they were referring to Ben, and they went all _‘Oh is that his name Ben? Where does he live? How's he like? And so on…’_ God!” Gwil made his voice sounded like a girl as he imitated their co-worker’s voice, rolling his eyes at the end out of frustration. Then he looked at Ben, who made his way to the little storeroom inside their small office. A smirk came out of his lips as he added, “Don’t worry; I know how to respect other’s privacy not to share their personal information, so you can have all of his info to yourself. So better do something about it, before anyone steals him from you.”

“You know what? Let’s just get to work,” Then Joe went in the storeroom, while Gwil went over his desk and worked on to their officemates requests of supplies listed down on a paper. Good thing for him, he had already taken the things out ready for delivery so he placed them on a steel cart and started towards the door.

“So… er… I’ll just go distribute these supplies,” Gwil called out before he headed out to deliver each of the supplies to different offices, leaving Ben and Joe alone in the storeroom.

Silence surrounded the storeroom. Only the shifting of boxes, sliding of pen and marker into the paper as they labelled down things and the creaking of metal ladders, and some few grunts and breathless curses here and there as they struggled to lift some things up – and many more white noises that filled the deafening silence among the busy room – could be heard.

Joe couldn’t take the silence anymore, so he hummed some songs quietly to himself until he got too occupied in his own world while doing his work – carrying fifty boxes of paper, placing them in the shelves which were ten feet high, so he’s standing on the top of the ladder since he started from the upper surface.

Then he just abruptly stopped humming as he felt some eyes looking at him. He turned his body around, and shifted his feet, simultaneously, causing him to fell from the ladder. A breathless gasp escaped his lips. However, he felt that he had fallen over someone as he fell face down on the floor.

“You alright?” he heard someone speak. And as he opened his eyes he found himself face to face with an angel.

He was practically lying on top of Ben and their faces were very close, those pale green eyes were devouring him, making his cheeks turn red and he forgot how to speak or move, and the blond was just softly gazing at him which made his heart beat loudly in his chest.

It felt good and exciting; and Ben’s sweet rosy scent was even beckoning him to inch closer… and closer, that he could feel both of their breaths against his lips…   ~~~~

“Bloody hell– what are you doing?!” Gwil exclaimed appearing out of nowhere. And his jaw dropped on the floor. He was just witnessing his best friend lying on top of their new co-worker who he’s suspecting of having a crush on Joe. And his arms were even safely wrapped around his friend.

Joe yelped, jumping out of Ben and hurriedly turned over to Gwil, “I-it’s not what you’re thinking.”

“Oh… r-really? You’re practically red.” Gwil had to blink his eyes a few times as if he was trying to think of any more things other than what he thought it was. And this caused Joe to blush even more.

Joe could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest like it wanted to come out. ~~~~

_They almost kissed._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm so sorry for the lateness of update. I was busy with my studies but don't worry guys, I'm working on this story as it became a hobby for me. It helps me deal with stress and such. Especially, Ben and Joe practically taken over my life. lmao. I mean in a good way. They've become an inspiration to me to get through the day and to smile over whenever I'm having a bad day.
> 
> Anyway, I would want to THANK YOU guys hugely who so far liking this story. It truly means a lot to me, reading your comments.
> 
> Last, but not the least, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. And hope to see you and more of you to the next chapters! 
> 
> So what do you think? :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Humans and their endless curiosity. You always wanted to know everything without asking yourselves first if you’re actually ready to know the answers. And not only answers, but the truth.”  
> Ben looked gentle but his voice was serious.

**Chapter 4**

 

_2:00 AM, JOE’S APARTMENT_

 

Ben’s warm breathe still lingered against Joe’s lips.

 Joe was lying on his back flat in his bed with an arm draped over his face, covering his eyes. He’s half asleep and his mind was filled with Ben and his scent. His presence surrounded him as if he was there with him. Then he felt a pair of warm lips pressed firmly against his slightly parted ones. He gasped, sitting up instantly. He frantically looked around, breathing hard and fast.

_What was that?_

Someone just kissed him.

He felt it – the warmth. He’s not dreaming. He’s sure of it.

He hesitantly touched his lips with his fingertips and after that he found it hard to fall asleep.

 

* * *

  _QUEEN ENTERPRISE, 11 AM_

 

“I think there’s a ghost from where I’m staying,” Joe started as he played on his swivel chair again, turning himself around.

It’s only him and Ben right now, since Gwilym had a personal business to attend to. He was called back to London as his grandmother died. Joe expressed his condolences and told his friend that he wanted to come with him. But Gwilym, even how much he appreciated the ginger’s offer, had to turn him down as someone needed to take over the work, since Ben’s only new and quite inexperienced to be left out.

Joe was uncomfortable with the idea of being alone with Ben, especially after what happened yesterday and that weird incident last night. So Joe decided to pretend like nothing had happened and put it as something from the past and to move on.

But he ran into Ben at the bus stop earlier that morning again, and he tried his best to act normal and gave Ben a wave and a smile which the blond did in return. But something had changed from the way Ben acted towards him. Joe hated to put it this way, but Ben wasn’t giving him the looks, like he’s attracted to him, anymore. So maybe Ben also felt uncomfortable, since yesterday after that _almost kiss_ incident Ben had been silent. ~~~~

And Joe also felt that either of them was trying. Trying to pretend that everything was fine and nothing had happened, even though at the back of their minds, they were bothered.

As they got inside the office, none of them still dared to speak to each other. And Joe doesn’t know if he could get through this day with them  being like this, and what’s worse, there was nothing much to do as they had already finished sorting the supplies yesterday. So they decided to busy themselves doing nothing, until the incident last night came into Joe’s mind and he got used talking to and being with Gwil that he just suddenly spoke his thoughts out loud and it was too late for him to realize that he’s alone with Ben. He wanted to take it back but he had lost the chance as he already got the blond’s attention. And maybe a light conversation wouldn’t hurt so to get to know this mysterious blond more.

“Why?” Ben asked. He was just sitting there, playing with the paperclips as he joined some of them together.

“Well, I don’t know if it’s just me, but I can sometimes feel some presence wherever I go. I actually, told Gwilym about this already. And he came up with the most absurd thing, that maybe I have some ghost stalker. And I think he’s got a point.” Joe stopped from turning around on his chair to look at Ben. And Ben abruptly moved his eyes from the paperclips to him in return. And Joe felt electrified by how those piercing green eyes locked straight into his.

“Why?” Ben’s voice was kind of sharp, even.

“I…It’s weird just thinking about it.” Joe’s smile left his lips and he could barely look at Ben. Then he placed his arms on his desk and fiddled with his fingers, “Let’s just talk about something else.”

Joe glanced at Ben who was still staring at him with a smirk crawling on his lips, but his hands were still busy joining the clips together.

Joe took a slow breath to relax himself. Why was he feeling jumpy around Ben? He’s just Ben. Then he decided to spin his chair around again to stand, but before he could, he felt something light hit his head. He looked down and saw a red paperclip on the floor. His head automatically turned to Ben who pursed his lips to keep himself from smiling and feigned innocence by playing with the paperclips.

Joe narrowed his eyes and slowly picked up the paperclip and threw it to Ben and it hit his forehead. Joe snickered.

“Hey!” Ben exclaimed who still tried his best to keep himself from smiling. He held his forehead and looked at Joe and said, “What was that for?”

“Do you think I didn’t know?”

Then as Ben bit his lower lip and smiled that knowing and mischievous smile – Joe doesn’t know existed, Joe opened his desk drawer at once to get a handful of paperclips and ducked down as the blond sent another paperclip flying on his way.

And they just threw paperclips at each other, laughing and ducking and running like kids.

“Stoha-hop!” Ben pleaded while still laughing. He shielded himself from Joe’s paperclips with his arms, then he ran inside the storeroom and Joe chased after him.

“Hah! Who are you to stop me?” Joe continued throwing clips at Ben until he had cornered him in the corner of the shelves that were glued on the wall, and Ben was helpless and his defense were only his arms that he guarded for himself. But Joe was unstoppable. He placed his arms around Ben to look for an opening and slipped the paperclips to be able to hit him since the blond’s arms were an exception. They continued smiling and laughing.

“Joe, p-pleaaase!” Ben continued to beg as he was so cornered and locked in Joe’s arms.

And it finally stopped Joe from throwing more clips to him, but they were still giggling and it all soon subsided as they realized their position. Joe was practically all over Ben. His body was pressed hard against Ben’s back that was almost curved down with one of his arms still wrapped around the blond’s waist while the other one was around his neck, and he could practically smell Ben’s oh so sweet scent.

“Okay,” Joe’s voice sounded lower than he intended. And it even took his force to let go of the blond, but as he did, he couldn’t find himself to move.

The blond slowly straightened his back. They were silent again but there was this powerful force between them. And none of them could explain what this was and both of them were afraid to move, not trusting themselves enough.

Joe noticed Ben’s hands balled into fists like he was struggling. Then he heard the blond let out a deep careful breathe and Joe find himself drawn to it. _Shit!_

“ANYBODY HERE?!”

A shout from the outside had pulled them out from the force that seemed to bind them together and saved them.

Joe was the one who walked off first to peek through the door. He saw Aaron, one of their co-workers, roaming his head around the currently messy Supplies’ Office where paperclips were scattered everywhere. Then he stopped as he saw Joe peeking through the storeroom’s entrance.

“Hey! ... W-what happened here?” Aaron wandered his head around the room, again.

Joe sheepishly stepped out the door and shrugged, sighing, “We’re…cleaning. So, what did you come here for?”

Aaron shrugged, “… Paperclips?”

 

 

* * *

_Around 12 noon..._

 

Joe brought Ben to a pizza place near from their office but it would take at least a five minute walk there. But since they walked together, it took them approximately seven to ten minutes, although both of them were silent as they made their way there.

Joe took out his phone and invited Ben to join him in the picture making sure that the huge pizza could be taken, but the blond looked so lost so he ended up just looking blankly at the camera. But Joe gave it no mind and he sent the picture to Gwilym just to make him jealous. Joe smiled to himself.

Then he felt Ben's eyes on him. He felt awkward, his cheeks blushed. “W-what?”

“What?” Ben slowly smiled and it was the most beautiful thing Joe had seen. He blushed even more, looking down on the pizza.

“Why are you staring?” Joe said, fighting the urge to smile by taking a slice.

Then there was a deafening and awkward silence between them. But Ben broke it after a short while. “You're asking me why I'm staring at you? This reminded me of the very first lunch we had together.”

Joe almost choked his pizza he coughed. He accidentally grabbed Ben's glass of water and drank all of its contents down.

Yes, how could Joe forget that very first day. And even though he had asked Ben the same question, the blond didn't give him a decent answer, and Ben was still doing that thing Joe remembered he had asked for the blond to stop doing. However, did Joe like it? … Yes, he pretty does and the way the blond was staring at him now made him want to take back what he said.

Ben chuckled and said, “Have you realized that was my drink?”

And Joe’s cheeks reddened even more. “I'm sorry.” He couldn't properly look at the blonde as he pushed his glass of water towards Ben. And his movements were nothing but awkwardness.

“Cute.” Ben cheekily said and staring intently at Joe.

With that Joe wanted to melt. Since when did Ben learn how to flirt? He basically looked like a human statue who barely talked or moved.

Joe couldn’t help but smile later on, and it was a wide one. Then he shook his head, and sighed.

“You should stop staring at me like that, Ben…like the first day.” Joe took a slice of pizza and glanced at the blond who’s still staring at him. He didn’t even know if he wanted to stop him from looking at him, but it’s still making him awkward and uncomfortable. If he had to compare himself to this blond, Ben was the one who deserved to be stared at. “Why do you even stare?”

“Well, I have eyes so I can be able to see.”

“To see but not to stare, Ben. They’re different things.”

“You stare because you can see, so it doesn’t make too much difference to me, Joe.”

“But why me? I mean… there are more beautiful sights to look at.” Joe pulled his body off his chair a bit and made a quick turn of his head to look around the quite crowded place. And there were a number of more beautiful sightings or people around than him. He couldn’t merely deny that Ben had been serving him different looks and they were looks of something or someone you admire or fond of. But Joe didn’t want to get his hopes up so he couldn’t help but ask, and also to confirm if what Gwilym said that Ben was hitting on him was true.

“Humans and their endless curiosity.” Ben shook his head, smirking and it was the first time since they got in that Ben took his eyes away from him only to look back as he added, “You always wanted to know everything without asking yourselves first if you’re actually ready to know the answers. And not only answers, but the truth.”

Ben looked gentle but his voice was serious.

Joe couldn’t fathom what Ben was trying to say so he just remained silent. Then Ben smiled at him amusedly.

“You humans are really interesting. But, let me ask you this, Joseph.” He tilted his head slightly as if curious. “Why do you want to know?”

“Hm.. because I’m curious,” Joe said it with a questioning tone, feeling unsure.

“That isn’t an answer, Joe. The question is why does it pique your curiosity?”

It seemed like there was something that Ben needed to hear. Not want but need. And Joe didn’t know what that was… yet. Or maybe he’s just denying it to himself.

“I asked you first, Ben. So answer me first.” Joe slowly smiled like he had won a debate over this guy.

“Are you sure you’re ready to know the answer, Joe?”

“…”

“The answer lies within your heart. You should just be honest with yourself. And once you figure that out, then you have your answer to your question.”

“Stop talking in riddles! Speak in English!” Joe chuckled.

Ben exhaled sharply, raising his brows at the same time. “…Alright. Let me ask you this question and if you can answer it honestly within yourself then you’ll have my answer.”

Joe rested his chin on his hand with interest visible in his eyes.

Ben heaved a careful sigh, and glanced away for a bit and slowly looked back at Joe with softer eyes.

“…Do you like me, Joseph?”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies, I'm so thankful for all the comments/feedbacks and all the kudos you left! I truly appreciate it very much! and it helps me keep going with this fic. I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter btw and my progress may be slow but I'm working on this. And I actually got another Ben x Joe story in the works but I'll post it here once I'm done with it. Or maybe I'll post it soon. ;)
> 
> For now, I hope you have enjoyed this new chapter. And tell me what you think? hehe thanks!  
> If ever you find wrong grammars or usage of words, I wanna apologize as English isn't my native language but as long as you followed it then the better. ;))  
> See you guys on the next chapter. ;DDDD
> 
> Again, I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He suddenly felt conscious to what he looked like so he made a quick brush of his hair and his clothes to fix it and make himself look presentable. He kept staring at the blond until Ben finally turned to him and stopped as he saw him and smiled. So Joe took the few steps left closer to him.

**CHAPTER 5**

 

Weekend arrived.

 Joe let himself sleep through the day. And it was almost noon as he woke up. He lazily rubbed the sleep off his eyes and made his way to the kitchen, dragging his feet as he walked.  Joe pulled his refrigerator open to prepare himself some breakfast but found it empty.

“Not now, please,” he whimpered as he didn’t feel like going to go shop for groceries. But he got no other choice so he pulled out a pen and paper and listed down the things he needed to buy. Then he took a quick shower and dressed up and made his way out.

He realized he hadn't brought his truck to the garage yet to get fixed. He sighed. Maybe he’d bring it to the repair shop later.

He waved for a cab and asked the driver to take him to the supermarket.

After a 30 minute drive he paid the fare, got out and made his way inside. There were only few crowds. He took a cart and pulled out his grocery list from his pocket.

He started at the food section. Taking a box with dozen of eggs setting it down the cart and then went to buy some meats, veggies and fruits.

He would stop to check off what he already bought from the list. And placed the list back in his pocket, then he saw a familiar face from afar. He suddenly felt conscious to what he looked like so he made a quick brush of his hair and his clothes to fix it and make himself look presentable. His grip on the cart tightened a bit and then he blew a sigh.

He kept staring at the blond as he slowly pushed his cart towards him, until Ben finally turned to him and stopped as he saw him and smiled. So Joe took the few steps left closer to him.

“Hey!” Ben greeted as he got closer, he hasn’t brought a cart nor holding anything.

“Never thought I'd see you here,” Joe said, smiling wider. He didn't know but he felt happy to see him. And he was filled with excitement

“Yeah,” Ben raised his brows and chuckled. Then his eyes shifted to Joe's cart. “Doing groceries, eh?”

Joe shrugged, “…Yep. My refrigerator scared me earlier. I haven't even had my breakfast yet.”

“Let’s go grab you some later,” Ben said.

Ben offered to accompany and help Joe in doing his groceries by pulling the cart for him.

Ben's silly comments towards the things or people they see around the supermarket made Joe laughed and it was such a nice feeling, and Ben loved seeing that glow rise up in Joe's cheeks. So he continued making silly comments or imitations or silly dialogues just to see him laugh, but he was laughing along as well.

They also exchanged playful or inside jokes and had a hearty laugh.

 “I'm Lactose Intolerant” Joe said as they stopped at the Dairy Section, looking considerably at a box of milk.

“It's alright. We can still live together drinking tea.”

“I love tea.” Joe beamed. He ignored what Ben said about them living together, because it might not mean anything to Ben, and then he added, “Let's have tea sometimes.”

“How about later after this?” Ben said, a gentle smile resting on his lips and his features soft.

“Afternoon tea? Not bad.” Joe said. Then they walked to the drinks and beverages section and Joe went to grab a box of tea.

“Wanna hang out … my … place?” Joe turned to Ben and his voice faltered as if he said anything wrong. Or maybe his invitation was uncalled for.

“Your… place?”

“Uhmm.. yeah. Just you know, buddies’ _hangin’ out_?” Joe shrugged. _Shit!_ Why does he have to explain things? It's not like they're going to do something obscene.

Then his phone vibrated and he saw a text from Rami inviting him to a party at his place later tonight.

“And then we'll go to my neighbor’s party after. Sound good?”

The blond slowly nodded his head and smiled, “Sound good.”

Then they became silent. But it was a comforting one as they continue to stuff up the cart of the items in Joe's grocery list and it was time for them to pay.

“So Joe, have you thought about it?” Ben suddenly asked.

Joe thanked the cashier as he handed him the receipt.

Joe gathered two paper bags so Ben helped him carry the other one.

“About what?” he turned to Ben. They're walking their way out.

“What I asked you the other day?”

Joe knew about it. How could he not forget? It was a really random question which he had avoided for two days and he thought Ben had forgotten or at least had moved on from it but this guy seemed serious.

“If I'll be honest, Ben. No, I haven’t thought about it… Well I have. I mean we barely knew each other. So I think it's best for us to hang out like this for a bit. And then we'll see where this may go.”

“But I want to know the answer soon, Joe.”

“Are you ready for it though?” Joe asked, taking reference of what Ben told him about being ready for hearing the answer.

“Yes.”

Joe nodded and made no attempt to argue as the blond looked sincere and serious, then they made it to the bus stop. “It might be easier if I have my truck with me. But I forgot to phone the repair shop to send my truck to the garage.”

“Let me see it.” Ben said.

“You know how to fix trucks or cars?”

Ben nodded with a shrug.

“How come you never told me?”

“You never asked.”

 

 

* * *

 

Joe introduced Ben to some of his neighbors they passed by and Ben politely greeted them back which made another plus to Joe. He appreciated seeing this side of Ben especially he looked like intimidating at first glance. And Joe could sense that his neighbors had grown a liking to the young man already.

As they made it in front of his apartment, Joe turned to Ben and smiled, “Welcome to my place!”

“It seemed nice to me already.”

Joe happily pulled his keys out and unlocked the door. There were nobody at the hallway and an incredulous thought came into Joe where they had already had their arms around each other already. He immediately erased the thought. He and Ben were simply friends. Or were they?

He pushed the door open and went in with Ben in tow. The blond, closed the door without the need to tell him, and the ginger truly appreciated it. He motioned Ben to put the grocery bags on the kitchen counter.

“Make yourself at home,” Joe sighed and turned to Ben and their distance was quite dangerous. And Ben was even staring at him like that. He found it hard to breathe but he thankfully got an excuse.

“I’ll er… just go change,” Joe carefully leaned off the counter and made his way to his bedroom.  And he let himself breathe. Did he make the right decision to invite Ben here?

Was he ready for whatever may happen? Things could happen? Some were even the unexpected ones.

 _‘Ugh! Shut it, Joe!’_ he thought. He changed into a cool white shirt and red sweat shorts. Then he got out and found Ben sitting comfortably on the couch switching channels from the television.

Joe smiled at the sight and went to prepare tea for them and toasted some bread.

“Let me help”, Ben suddenly spoke up which made Joe jumped in his place as he was taking some bread out from its wrapper.

Joe turned “You scared me.”

Ben chuckled, “I’m _sorry._ There’s just no good channels at the telly.”

“I figured. By the way, you know how to toast a bread?”

“Yup.” Then Ben went to toast some bread, while Joe finished preparing the tea and fried some eggs.

“So this is my afternoon breakfast”, Joe joked, smiling.

“Yeah”, Ben chuckled.

Joe loved the smile Ben had been giving off. He liked this side of Ben.

As he realized as he was staring he coughed to himself and blushed in embarrassment. “…So uhm… I’ll just put this in front of the _telly.”_ Joe chuckled. Then he made his way to the living room and placed the tea and some toasts and eggs on the coffee table in the living room. He went to take out some old DVDs to look for something to watch while they eat.

As they finally settled and had tea, Joe played the DVD, it was some classic movie. They were just silent, and Joe started to sip on his tea, and there’s no other good way for Joe to spend his afternoon than drinking some tea over a movie, but now, with a friend.

Joe turned to Ben who was too focused on watching while he sipped on his tea.

“How was it?” Joe quietly said.

“It looked interesting,” Ben said, still focused on the television.

“I meant the tea.”

“Oh!” Ben jerked a bit and fanned one of his hands over his mouth. “Hot!”

Joe chuckled, “Careful, mate.”

Ben just smiled and glanced over to Joe, “It’s good. We should do this more often.”

Joe nodded. “Right, we should.”

Later on, as the show progressed, and where Joe had finished eating his toasts and they’re munching over the chips, Joe looked over to Ben and felt amused watching him too focused on the show like he just seen a movie for the first time. And Ben would react and give some comments from time to time and Joe would just nod in agreement or give few feedbacks and reactions as well, while he was entirely focused observing the blond.

Joe remembered their little paperclip war back at the office and he smiled to himself. He suddenly felt naughty that he threw a chip over Ben’s direction. It took a few seconds before Ben turned his head towards him as his eyes were fixed on the TV. Joe looked away, turning to the movie and pretended that he’s watching. Then Joe felt two chips hitting his head. He couldn’t help that he let a snicker out ~~.~~ Then it started. They had a petty chips war. They ran around the small apartment space. Then Ben wrestled Joe causing Joe to lie down the carpet and they were laughing, “Come here, you naught!”

They had a little kid’s wrestle fight. Joe tried to get off Ben, and crawled his way out from the blond’s arms. He pulled his body forward and pushed Ben down the floor, sitting right on top of him. Damn the blond looked like a beautiful mess and he wanted to screw him right then and there. He suddenly wondered if this man’s a virgin. ‘ _God! Joe stop!’_ Joe thought

Then he went to tickle Ben and his cheeky laugh had Joe weak on the knees and he felt eager to tickle the man out of its prettiness. But the blond wouldn't allow himself going home getting lost so he tried and tickle Joe in return. He reached his hands to Joe’s side and tickled him. Joe squirmed and went off on top of Ben, lying beside him but they continue tickling each other and laughing. They both were a total mess. Joe, fortunately, got out of Ben's grip and he ran into his bedroom but Ben ran after him and had caught his thighs, grabbing them by his strong hands causing Joe to collapse onto the bed, lying on his stomach and he felt Ben's hand squeezed and tickled his sides again, and it produced squirms, laughter and cries from Joe. His soft ginger locks brushed messily against the soft sheets. And he tried to turn his body around so he could lie on his back, but he was wriggling over the tickling from the blond.

“Have more of it, _idiot_!” Ben giggled as he continued to tickle the beautiful man.

Joe had successfully lied on his back, but Ben shifted his body on top of him and locked Joe in between his thighs just so he could tickle him properly.

Joe’s hands searched for Ben’s to stop him from tickling any longer.

“Okay…. BENNY! I… I give up!” He said breathless and his face was completely red.

Ben giddily chuckled “Look at that beauty! So red!” then he lied back down to Joe’s side, sighing. And Joe let another deep breathe out to gain back the air he lost from laughing.

“Fuck that! Getting tickled was my biggest nightmare when I was a kid,” Joe said after they regained back some air.

“Really?” Ben chuckled. “I’m honored to relive that nightmare of yours.”

“Shut up!”

And they both chuckled and sighed. Then they looked at each other, there were that twinkle from their eyes that none of them could describe.

Was Ben feeling what he feels at the moment? Or was it just him?

“Joseph?” Ben asked, his voice soft.

Joe turned his body at once to face Ben, resting on his arm. “Yep?” He should keep how he’s feeling at the moment a little more hidden. He thinks he was being quite obvious.

“Let me see your truck.”

Joe blinked, “…What?”

A small crooked smile appeared in the corner of Ben’s lips. “Let’s check your truck.” Then he sat up and held out his hand towards Joe.

The ginger hesitantly took it and Ben pulled him up and Joe thanked him. Then they made their way outside, Joe carrying a toolbox with him.

 

 

* * *

 

Ben opened the trunk and started the engine. Joe quietly watched the blond as he troubleshoot his truck and fixed it. Joe assisted him but he found himself staring and liking the view of Ben in front of him, especially as he pulled his shirt off. Joe couldn’t keep his eyes off of that muscular body; it was as perfect as the sculptures in Europe. He suddenly, felt a little insecure about his slim body.

Ben saw him staring and the blond smiled as their eyes met. “Loving the view?” Ben teased.

Joe chuckled. “Nice body.”

Ben flexed one of his arms. “I worked hard on it.”

“Good. Let’s admire your work then.” Joe said while playfully biting his lips. Joe thought of making it as a joke so it wouldn’t be awkward.

Ben chuckled, “Stop mocking me.”

Joe laughed, “I’m not!”

 “Could you hand me the wrench please?”

Joe, still smiling, took the wrench out and stepped forward and handed it to Ben while purposely looking at his abs.

Ben shook his head chuckling as Joe seemed to continue teasing him but he liked how Joe was paying attention to him.

 

It was around six in the afternoon when Ben had successfully fixed Joe’s truck, and the ginger was eternally grateful.

As they got back to the apartment, they heard Rami already blasting music from his place. Ben and Joe exchanged looks and smiled.

“Looks like the party is going to start anytime soon, eh,” Ben said. He was still half naked and his body filled with dirt.

His sweat appealed to Joe much to the ginger’s surprise but he tried to hide it.

“Let’s get you cleaned up” Joe chuckled. And he led Ben inside.

“We can go bath together, Joe. I don’t mind.” Ben took the clean towel Joe handed him.

Joe’s cheek reddened and he punched Ben’s arms playfully. “Haha! No thanks. Don’t get your hopes too high.” ~~~~

Ben just laughed lightly and the ginger liked the sound of it.

 

 

* * *

 

The music blasted in their ears as the two made their way inside Rami's little apartment. But it was packed with their neighbors, the younger ones and some people Joe just seen. Some of Rami’s workmates perhaps.

Rami welcomed them with a big smile. “I’m glad you could come.” Then he gave Joe a hug and turned to Ben after they broke off the embrace.

“Oh, this is Ben my workmate, and Ben, this is Rami, the one to blame for this mess.” Joe introduced, chuckling at the end.

Rami and Ben shook hands. “Nice to meet you!” Rami beamed and Ben gave a polite smile back. “By the way, where’s your other friend? The tall one?”

“Oh, Gwilym had to go back to England. Family matters.” Joe said a little louder over the music.

“Enjoy you guys!” Rami said before leaving them.

Joe lead Ben to the kitchen where the snacks were located and settled, leaning down on the sink. There were only few people there.

Joe took out some two cans of beer out the freezer, and handed the other one to Ben.

“Sorry, mate,” Ben put a hand up to decline. “Don’t drink.”

“You sure?” Joe asked. And Ben only shook his head. “Then just hold this for me.” Joe continued handing the beer to Ben and Ben took it this time.

Joe popped the lid out and gulped the beer straight down his throat and his face scrunched up and he let out a breath of satisfaction, “Ah!”

Ben quietly watched him and his brows furrowing. Joe looked at him and chuckled. “You should give it a try. Don’t tell me you haven’t tried beer before?”

“I haven’t. And that includes any other alcohol, you name it.” Ben shrugged.

“No. I doubt it.” Joe gave him a look of doubt. “If I’ll be honest you look like the type who have tried every booze existing.”

“I’m sorry to disappoint you, mate.” Ben chuckled again.

Joe extended his hand that’s holding his beer towards Ben. “Really?! But here, try it.”

“Wha-no!”

“Just for once.”

“That drink summons the devil. You should stop, to be honest.”

Joe laughed out loud but it died down with the music so it didn’t steal any attention. The blond looked at him incredulously, but he couldn’t help but smile because Joe looked stupid.

“What’s funny?”

“You…you said…what? S-summons the de-devil?” Joe said in between laughter. He was holding his tummy.

“Yeah. Is it not?”

“You’re funny!!! I’ve just learned about that now.” Joe still laughed until he tried to calm himself down. And he said breathlessly, “Oh Ben!!! You’ll be the death of me!”

“That drink does things to people! And I have witnessed a LOT!”

“You’re truly serious, aren't you?”

“I am!”

“Then the more interesting will it be to know if what you’re saying is true, right? So give it a try. Even for one can! Please!” Joe looked at him straight and sincere. And Ben did, too as he contemplated for an answer.

Ben heaved a sigh and Joe fidgeted a bit hoping that Ben would say yes. But all the blond did was to only stare at him, then down to the can of beer that he's holding. Then he sighed again, more like huffing.

“Remember, I’m doing this as your request, Joseph!” Then without any word, Ben opened his can of beer and gulped it down, with his eyes tightly closed. But soon he gave up and gagged and his face scrunched up hard which made Joe laugh again.

“How was it? How was it?” Joe placed a careful hand on Ben’s shoulder.

Ben’s face still looked so sour, looking at the beer with disgust. “Tastes like piss!”

“How come you have had tasted a piss already, and not a beer?” Joe laughed.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Joe shook his head and took another drink of his beer and said, “You’ll get used to it. Let’s go grab some chips!”

_Later…._

“JOOSEEPH! I feel like I'm being possessed by the devil right noow!!!” Ben was slumping in the couch with Joe sitting beside him. His face was red and Joe lost count of how many booze the blond already had.

“Do they? Tell them I said hi!” Joe grinned. He’s only half drunk as he was worried for his friend. He didn’t know if it was a good thing that he persuaded the blond to drink. But there’s always first time for everything.

“Ugh! Why is it so hot?!” Ben stood up and removed his shirt, and he caught some attention where some crowds cheered and whistled. Joe didn’t like it. This was bad. Some girl walked over to Ben and pulled him with her to dance. Ben tried to decline but the drunken lady was forcing herself towards Ben. She’s obviously flirting, much to Joe’s dismay.

Joe pushed himself over the crowds when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Rami.

“Your friend got a nice body!” Rami shouted along the loud music, clearly drunk.

Joe huffed and shrugged Rami’s hands off his shoulder and continued approaching Ben.

“Ben! BEN! Let’s get out of here!” Joe tried to lean closer to Ben and shouted enough for the blond to hear. But Ben seemed to enjoy dancing.

“Why don’t we dance for a while, mate?” Ben bit his lips as he danced. And damn he looked too sexy in Joe’s eyes. Joe took the chance to feast his eyes over Ben’s body.

“Hey!” The girl tried to push Joe off. “Get lost, will ya? I got him first.”

Joe rolled his eyes and turned to her. “Hey LAaady! He is MY FRIEND!” He emphasized every word in his mouth. “And he’s being possessed right now, which isn’t good –”

He was suddenly spun around with a strong hand and felt hot lips crashed eagerly against his. His eyes widened. Ben was kissing him and he let him be. He closed his eyes when he felt Ben’s hand grabbed the back of his head.

And before Joe manage to kiss him back, the blond let go and suddenly threw up onto his shirt. Joe groaned and mumbled, “Great.”

Ben leaned his head against Joe’s shoulder and mumbled, “I’ve wanted to do that, y’know.”

Joe didn’t know which one the blond meant? To kiss him or to throw up at him?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sooner update I guess? haha. I mean I told you that I'm working on this story and another story which I'm thinking of whether to post now or later, because I don't wanna leave two stories unfinished.  
> Anyway, though, since my schedule is kinda full maybe the next chapter will be a little later again. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed reading this. And I really am again so thankful for all the kudos and comments.  
> I am happy if I learned that you guys loved this story and it's keeping me going.  
> Although, I missed Ben and Joe but the thought that they continue hanging out and talking and texting without the need to show us means so MUCH! And that thought and fact continue to inspire me and keeps me going already. ;D
> 
> I'm also planning to post this on my writing Tumblr (sideblog) account (@ssasakiiwrites) . So watch out! hehe
> 
> Lastly, hope you also equally enjoy the future chapters. Have a nice day you lovelies!<3


End file.
